zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Naoyuki
Naoyuki 'is the crush of Misaki and appears in the '5th chapter '''of the series and in the 2nd of the 2nd manga. He is dating Sasaoka. Bio Appearance Naoyuki has light-colored, chin-length hair with thickly spiked bangs that frame his eyes and a small, split cowlick. He wears a shool uniform. Personality Initially Naoyuki appears to be a really friendly and kind guy, showing kindness towards Misaki when they first met. He is helpful and puts a lot of effort into the things he does and usually appears to be in a decent mood. But he is very protective of Sasaoka and becomes very angry when he sees her in danger or upset. As the school idol he is very popular with girls, but he is loyal to Sasaoka. '''History Naoyuki first met Misaki one day when he observed the chocolate making book in her hands and they had a momentary conversation. He was unaware that this caused her to gain a crush on him, and since that day she had been observing him from afar. A month passes and one day he was approached by some girls he knew, asking if he had a girlfriend when he notices Misaki glancing in his direction from her classroom. He replied "a cute one" but refused to speak her name. The following day, Naoyuki was at the shoe lockers when his friend approached him to ask if he would be spending Valentines Day with his girlfriend. He explained that he would, and lately he had been avoiding her due to a recent bully problem and was hoping this would make things up to her. He wanted it to be special. He later overhears Sasaoka and Misaki arguing and stops her to try to tell her not to waste her time on Misaki. This caused her much confusion, and he tells her off after asking how long she plans on doing this. Misaki can hardly understand what is going on until they remind her that he rejected her, causing her to remember what happened after they met. Not too long after she confessed her feelings towards him and his friends showed up, teasing her and saying that he already had a girlfriend. He cooly replied to their remarks on how often this happens and he walked off to embrace Sasaoka, who had just shown up. He explains that he only pretended to break up with Sasaoka in order to protect her, and he suggests they leave. For a moment Misaki awakens next to Naoyuki, and she is relieved knowing she was only having a terrible dream. He reminds her of the wonderful chocolate she made for him, and how much he loves it and they share an embrace. Unfortunately, this is shown to only be a dream and when she snaps out of it, he is on the ground badly injured and unconscious with Sasaoka. He later awakens in the hospital and is informed that he can leave shortly and that his girlfriend will be picking him up, and he relieved knowing Misaki had been institutionalized. But to his horror, Misaki is the girl standing there- not Sasaoka. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Characters